


Shameless Assassin Fluff

by theyre_my_babies



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, No proofreadign, Subspace, ao3 tag generator, no explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyre_my_babies/pseuds/theyre_my_babies
Summary: A very brief drabble of a snapshot of their lives.





	Shameless Assassin Fluff

Yassen woke from subspace slowly. As his eyes started to focus and his brain turned back on, he glanced at the clock - 1:41 AM? They had started around 10 PM, and he’d really started going down around midnight, or so he’d thought. They hadn't planned on going past 12:30. Their flight was early the next morning, and John kept wildly early hours anyway.

 

But it had been a few weeks since they’d been able to do anything, Yassen slowly pieced together. He flapped his arm around and pulled the hotel quilt up to his jaw.

 

“John?” he mumbled.

 

“Getting some water for you,” John said quietly.

 

Yassen sighed and shifted around. “I need the restroom.”

 

“Of course you do. You can get up on your own and go.”

 

“Don't _wanna _,” Yassen whined as he clawed his way out of the bed.__

__

__John laughed._ _

__

__When Yassen returned to the bed, John was waiting with the glass of water on the nightstand. Yassen plastered himself to John’s side and accepted the glass._ _

__

__“Get some rest,” John murmured as Yassen drained the cup. “We ship off to Brazil in the morning.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> picture yassen in this fic writing this fic before sleeping. that is me, right fucking now.
> 
> gonna edit some in the morning.
> 
> i couldn't say no 2 shameless assassin fluff u kno?


End file.
